oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Milton
Richard Milton was a Business man who sold fruits at Groot Island, and one of Veno Works' clients. Appearance Milton was an overweight, short man, whose presence exherted laziness to whoever set their eyes upon him. He had large cheeks and his neck was barely visible. Not surprisingly, his lips were plump as well. He had black, long and wavy hair, which falls down to his shoulders, while the frontal bangs are pulled backwards, giving him a tuft. His mustache was thick and shaped squarely, reaching down to his chin. Milton's single eye was as round as his body, having a simple black irises. The other eye was covered by a white eyepatch. Personality Milton was intolerant of Draco D. Damon's presence. He constantly shoved away his requests of working in exchange of food and beat him up, due to him being a Pirate. Despite this, Milton was willing to contact and work with Kenway Veno, a much more notorious person. Milton acted quite cowardly, not expecting Veno to show up in person, and cowering in fear as soon as he saw the Pirate. He, however, had enough courage to lie about their business, not having enough money from the start.Propaganda Machine: Veno himself goes to Milton to arrange their business. Relationships Pirates Draco D. Damon: Milton openly disliked Damon, calling him pirate scum and turning him down whenever he asked for a job. However, Damon was willing to give him a proper burial, even after all their misunderstandings. Kenway Veno: Despite Veno's infamy, Milton was willing to do business with him. However, his mistake was thinking of him as a fool, which led to his death. History Past Sometime in the past, Milton opened a fruit shop at Groot. At some point, Milton became a client of Veno Works. Unexpected Visitor Milton interacted with Draco D. Damon several times during the latter's stay at Groot. He rejected Damon's pleas for work and chastised him for being a Pirate. Shortly after another encounter with Damon, Milton is greeted by the presence of Kenway Veno himself, getting nervous at his sudden arrival. Veno simply demands for the payment and Milton rapidly tries to get it, but then the former realizes that Milton was never going to give the money, seeing as he possesses no sum currently.Propaganda Machine: Veno tells Milton to hurry and get the money for the oil, but soon finds out that he was lying about paying. Milton gets even more nervous and attempts to talk to Veno, however, the Pirate swiftly unleashes his wrath upon him, firing a volley of bullets from his arm. Unsurprisingly, Milton falls dead in just a few seconds, body filled with holes.Propaganda Machine: Milton tries to reason with Veno, but is shot dead by his arm-gatling the second after. Afterwards, Damon discusses on burying Milton's body, something that earns Veno's disgust.Propaganda Machine: Damon thinks about burying Milton's body, prompting Veno to lose his interest in him. Trivia References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Groot residents Category:Deceased Characters